


I Hate Butterflies

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on Soubi and Kio's conversation about butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Butterflies

~ I Hate Butterflies ~

"Soubi, why do you like butterflies so much?"

"I hate butterflies. Such fragile things, so easily captured and pinned... Their wings so easily crushed."

"If you don't like them, then why surround yourself with all this butterfly-themed stuff?"

"To remind myself of what not to be."

"Fragile and easily crushed? I don't think anyone would call you those things anyway."

"If I had wings, they would be made of glass. Anyone who tried to crush me, even if they succeeded in breaking my wings, they would end up would cutting themselves."

"But you don't have wings. Humans don't."

"Then when I die and go to Hell, I'll be the only demon with glass wings."

~end~


End file.
